Finding Their New Voice
by Nova Gallaway
Summary: With everything that's been going on lately, the Chipmunks are drifting farther and farther apart. Can the find their way back to each other before it's too late?
1. Prologue

(Well here we go, my first fanfic. I'ts going to have several chapters, I haven't decided how many though. I'll let the story tell me. . . Please review. . . Constructive comments are welcome, flames are NOT!)

'Well at least there's one bright spot in all of this.' Dave Seville beamed with pride as his youngest chipmunk-son took the stage for a solo, encore performance. 'A year ago he never would have done this. . . Too bad it has to come at a cost.'

Normally, all three of his sons would be included in the encore. But lately, the relationship his boys had with each other had been a little different. . . O.K. . . A lot different. The sudden change in the Chipmunks personality was putting a strain on the band. The fact that the novelty of singing chipmunks had come and gone, didn't help either. This left Dave to wonder how much longer his family could take before some thing happened that could never be fixed.

The biggest problem was that when the boy turned sixteen, their voices changed. . . For better and worse.

Just like humans (much to Dave's suprise) the chipmunk's voice's became lower, close to a men's high falsetto. Almost immediately, the concerned father could tell his two eldest sons lost some of their range and had a harder time with their pitch. To put it simply, the just couldn't sing like they used to. That caused tension enough. And to make matters worse, Theodore, the youngest Chipmunk, was singing better that ever. And, he was getting better with each performance.

Dave had a feeling that tonight's solo would be no different. . .

"Thank you!" Theodore addressed cheering the crowd, "thank you. . . Thank you. Thank you so much." The chipmunk spoke into the microphone stand as the applause and cheering died down.

"The last song I want to sing tonight is very close to my heart." He blushed, "it's a love song. I love, love songs anyway because they remind me of my girlfriend Eleanor." The crowd cheered again at the mention of one of the famous Chipettes.

"In fact," Theodore spoke again after the cheering stopped, "In three days Ellie and I will be celebrating five years since our first date." Again the audience erupted with applause, whistling, and cheering. "And i'm more in love with her now than I was _the first time ever I saw her face_."

With that, the lights went down to show three spotlights on stage. One highlighting a young man playing a stand-up bass on stage left, one on a middle aged man playing the piano stage right, and the last one shining on Theodore standing on a black stool behind the mic dead center.

The bass player plucked a few strings. . .A few beats later the pianist started playing a few keys. . .Then, Theodore began to sing. . .

 _"The first time. . . Ever I saw your face. . ."_

 _"I thought the sun. . . Rose in your eyes. . ."_

 _"And the moon, and the stars. . .Were the gifts you gave. . ."_

 _"To the dark. . . And the endless sky. . . My love."_

 _"To the dark. . . And the endless sky. . ."_

 _"The first time. . . Ever I kissed you lips. . ."_

 _"I felt the Earth. . .Move in my hand. . ."_

 _"Like the trembling heart. . .Of a captive bird. . . "_

 _"That was there. . .At my command. . .My love."_

 _"That was there . . .At my command. . ."_

The spotlight on the chipmunk dimmed, giving the piano player the chance to preform a twenty second solo. Then the music built up with notes escalating higher and higher until Theodore sang the final verse. Going up a key and showing all the power and control he had possessed with his new older voice. . .

 _"The first time. . . Ever I layed with you. . ."_

 _"I felt your heart. . . So close to mine. . ."_

Theodore seemed to hold that first note of 'mine' forever before going into the voice fluctuation the song was known for. . .

 _"And I knew our joy. . . Would fill the Earth . . ."_

 _"And last. . . 'Till the end of time. . . My love."_

 _"The first time. . .Ever I saw. . ."_

Theodore loved to challenge himself to hold this note for as long as he could. The bassist an pianist played only a couple of notes, then let it go quiet in the auditorium for a more dramatic finish.

 _"Your face. . .Your face. . .Your face. . .Your face. . ."_

The crowed exploded into the biggest round of applause of the night, ending with a standing ovation that lasted two minuets. As the crowed died down enough for the chipmunk to speak, he motioned to the stand-up bass player.

"Keep the applause going for my very best friend and honorary brother. . . Cody Richardson on stand-up bass!" The bassist gave wave of his hand as the continued to cheer.

"And. . . On piano. . . Our friend, our manager, and our father. . . Dave Seville!" The father stood up and gave a small bow.

" You've been a wonderful audience, I know Alvin and Simon appreciate you so much... GOODNIGHT!" Theodore shouted, ending another performance.


	2. After The Concert

**Thanks to SnowflakeMelt for my first review, I really appreciate it. . . I know this chapter may seem kinda short. . . And. . . Well. . . It is, but it was a natural break int the story. If I had added what is now the beginnings of Chapter Three, I think it would have made this chapter too long. . . Sue me. . . Wait. . . Don't sue me, I have no money. . . Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

"Dude," Cody exclaimed, "that was the best show yet!" The human's hazel eyes sparkled as he and Theodore walked backstage after the show. "You knocked it out, man!"

"I'm right here on your shoulder, Cody." The chipmunk smiled and said in mock annoyance. "You don't need to be so loud." The tone of his voice changed slightly, "You know I've heard enough yelling. . ." He gave a small sigh, then smiled brightly at best human friend. "Thanks for letting me ride, I know it was your Dad's idea."

Cody blushed as he started walking to the dressing room he and Theodore shared. "Hey, no problem. It's definitely safer for you up here anyway. . . Thanks for letting me play in the show." He turned the knob and opened the door. "It was awesome. . . Where do you want to get off the 'Richardson Express'"? He smiled.

Theodore laughed. "Just put me down on the table next to the closet. I want to change before we go to the trailer. . . I'm just glad you said yes, you're an amazing musician. I mean as far as I know you can play anything, and people deserve to hear you. . ." Cody blushed even more as Theodore un- wrapped the multi-shaded green scarf from around his neck, revealing the beginning of a large swatch of gauze. He then carefully pulled of the black knit sweater he now wore for performances to reveal the rest of the gauze wrapping that ended at just above his waist. "I still owe you for saving my life. . ."

Silence filled the room for a few moments until there was a knock at the door. "It's Dave and Matt. . . Can we come in?" Cody glanced at Theodore who was putting on his trademark green hoodie, then turned back at the door and opened it. The human was instantly wrapped in a hug from his father.

"I am so proud of you, Cody", Matt said coming out of the hug. "You both sounded great. Dave's even playing better than he has in years. Watching you play reminded me of the days when you played at Days End." The two sons exchanged a curious glance. "That's where Dave first made a job out of playing piano." Matt smiled at the memory. "I was just a glorified bouncer. . . One night, two drunken idiots got into a fight. The piano player got out of the way but not without a broken nose."

"My nose was shattered so badly that after his shift ended a few minutes later, he took me to the emergency room." Dave smiled at his best friend. "He stayed with me all night because I didn't have anyone else. We've been like brothers ever since. "

Then he turned to his own son, "you sounded great Theodore." He walked over to the closet, "you're getting better and better."

"How long did I hold the note tonight?" The chipmunk was referring to one of the last notes in the 'The First time Ever I Saw Your Face'. Since starting to perform the song as a solo, Theodore would flex his vocal muscles by holding the final 'saw' lyric as long as he could while Dave timed him.

Dave's smile expanded into a grin, but he said nothing.

"Come on Dave. . . Please." The chipmunk whined.

"Fifteen seconds-" Dave was interrupted by shouts.

"YES!" The chipmunk jumped for joy. That beat his previous record by almost five seconds. When he landed, however, he winced and reached under his hoodie. He brought his paw back out, and sighed. "Great. . ."

Cody's face grew concerned. "Are you O.K. Theo?" Then he caught sight of the small amount of blood on chipmunks paw, and let out a small gasp. "Did you pop any stitches?"

Theodore sighed. "No, but I think I split one of the cuts open." The chipmunk blushed.

"Come on," the teenager gave his friend a soft smile, "we need to change you bandages anyway." He glanced at his father. "Or do you want us to wait?"

"Go ahead. . ." Matt opened the door, and addressed the guard outside the door. "Henderson, can you walk Cody and Theodore to our trailer?" The guard nodded. "Stay outside until I get there please. . . I need to talk to Mr. Seville for a moment."

"Of course sir" He turned the boys, and Theodore was already on Cody's shoulder.

"I'll check in later Theodore, love you." Dave said.

"Love you too. . . Tell Alvin and Simon goodnight for me." The chipmunk waved as he rode out the door. "Thanks for letting me stay with you and Cody, Matt."

"Of course, my job is to keep the three of you safe." The head of security smiled. "Even from each other," he added under his breath.

"See you later Dad. . . Mr. S," Cody said.

After the two sons left, the fathers turned to each other. "So. . ." Dave started, "what did you need to talk to me about." Although, the father of three had a feeling he knew. "Where are Alvin and Simon?"

"In your trailer, in their separate rooms, with a member of my team outside each room. . . I'm sorry Dave, they got into it again. As their 'secondary father', as you call me, I had to separate them so they wouldn't try to kill each other. . . Again. "


	3. The Suprise

**Sorry. . . This chapter took way longer to type out than I meant to. But here it is now, the chapter that doubled the length of the story. . . Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Wrapping a chipmunk in gauze. . . I wonder how many people have said they've done that in their life . . ." Cody laughed as he applied the last strip.

Theodore giggled as well. "Well. . . Look at all the strange life skills your learning." The chipmunk glanced up at the clock in the bathroom. "I need to call Eleanor before their show starts" Theodore said as he put on green nightshirt. Since doctor's orders prevented the chipmunk from jumping for a while, he once again rode on the humans shoulder from the bathroom in the middle to the main area of the Air-stream trailer.

The main area consisted of a bench at the front end of the trailer, and small kitchenette at the other. With a small dining table, big enough for two, in the middle right across from the entrance. A bedroom with two twin beds in the back for Cody and Matt made up the rest.

Cody put the chipmunk on the dining table. "She's probably in hair and makeup, so you'll have to make it quick." Theodore shot the human an amused look and the human in turn shook his head. "I can't believe I knew that." He gave a small laugh.

"I can. . ." Theodore gave a wicked smile, something that no one but Cody knew he could do. He flipped open the dark green cover of the I-pad he got from Dave for his last birthday. As he was waiting for Eleanor to answer he added," You know because Ellie and _Rosie_ get their hair and make-up done at the same time." He was referring to one of the Chipette's musicians, Eleanor's best friend, and the girl that Cody just happened to have a huge crush on.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Cody blushed a deep red.

"Whatever. . ." The chipmunk smiled wide.

When Eleanor answered, she had her blond hair up in a stylish up-do with just a few curls loose around her face. "Hi Theo," she cast her sage green eyes up. "What do you think?" Since she turned sixteen, the youngest Chipette had stopped wearing her hair in her longtime trademark pigtails. Over the course of the tour, she had tried a few different styles. She had worn it up, down, and in several kinds of ponytails, braids, and combinations of both.

"Ellie, you look beautiful," her longtime boyfriend said.

"Thanks!" Her smile grew bright. "You always say that thought."

"Well, it's always true." Theodore's bright green eyes sparkled.

"I love you. . . You called at a good time; I have a few minutes before I get dressed for the show. Unless. . ." A wicked smile spread across her face, and her voice grew soft and sexy. "You want to watch."

"Well. . ." The chipmunks grew deep and husky. "I called because I wanted to see you. . . And, it's been a while since I've seen. . . All of you."

"Ahem," A voice behind Theodore said, "there _is_ someone else in the room". Cody smiled.

" _Both_ _rooms_ " Rosie added from the dressing room.

"Right. . . I'm in Cody's trailer." The disappointed chipmunk remembered, blushing.

"And Rosie's in the dressing room." Eleanor added her face red as well. Then the tone of her voice became lighter and, filled with excitement. "Have you asked Dave yet?"

"Ask me what?" The voice of his father behind him, made Theodore jump, "Ha. . . How long have you been standing there?" He noticed Matt as well, and then he turned to Cody with a hint of anger in the chipmunk's voice. "And, why didn't you warn me?"

"This was way too much fun" Cody laughed. "Besides, I warned you that you weren't the only one in the room."

"Thanks". Theodore said sarcastically, and then he smiled hopefully at his father. "Well. . ." He started. "As you know, we have a week long break in our touring schedule."

"And we have one in ours as well." Eleanor added from the I-pad screen. "We were hoping you might. . ." She paused.

"That you might. . . Just maybe you would let me visit her? Until their next show at least?" Theodore made his green eyes expanded to the size of dessert plates. "Please . . .?"

Dave was predicted this would come. And honestly, his youngest son held out longer than Dave thought. It had been over a year since they were together. Even though they either talked on the phone or saw each other on the computer almost every day, Dave understood it wasn't the same as being able to hold one another. He knew his youngest had been through a lot since then that could have broken the little chipmunk's heart. But he was still here, and doing alright all things considered. The love he got from Eleanor was a big reason for that. He also had plans for Alvin and Simon while the youngest was gone. So, he knew what his answer was going to be even Theodore asked. . .

"You're booked on a flight early tomorrow morning." Dave smiled.

"Really?" Theodore asked disbelievingly.

Dave nodded. "On one condition, Cody and Matt are going with you for security."

Eleanor let out a squeal on the other end of the I-pad that alerted her sisters. As they raced through the door the youngest chipette said "Theodore's coming tomorrow!" then she screamed again and jumped up and down in her chair.

"Stop jumping!" The middle sister Brittany said smiling. "Or you'll mess up your hair."

"Sorry," she said stopping. "I'm so excited" She almost screamed again."

"Do you think she will get any sleep tonight?" Jeanette, the eldest chipette laughed.

"Probably not", Brittany laughed as well. "She hasn't gotten to hug or kiss him in almost a year." She waggled her eyebrows.

"BRITTANY!" Eleanor yelled, but her face held a smile.

At that moment, Mrs. Miller poked her head in the dressing room. "Twenty minutes girls, you need to get changed." The Chipettes manager and mother noticed Theodore on the monitor and smiled. "Hello Theodore. . . David already told me when your plane is coming in tomorrow so we could pick you up at the airport. See you tomorrow." She tapped her watch, "twenty minutes girls", she repeated.

"For the record," Theodore smiled, "I'm not surprised she knew." Eleanor laughed because she wasn't surprised either.

Theodore glanced behind him. Matt and Dave had gone outside, and Cody was within hearing distance in the kitchen. He smiled. "Is Rosie there?" It was known between the two of them that their musician best friends, even though they had only exchange a few words with each other, had a huge crush on each other. But, neither was brave enough yet to even talk over the computer. Let alone talked to each other in person.

That didn't stop the chipette and chipmunk from trying everything to push them together. Or, tease them about it when the moment was as perfect as it was now.

"Sure, she's right here." The chipette smiled innocently. "Does Cody want to talk to her?"

"ELEANOR!" Rosie could be heard yelling on the other side of the screen.

"THEODORE!" Cody turned to the chipmunk.

"Unfortunately," Eleanor gave an overdramatic sigh, "she still has to get dressed for the show."

Cody was still glaring at Theodore, but the chipmunk ignored it and said. "Oh well, I guess they'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk."

"I guess so." Eleanor smiled, "I'll get to see you tomorrow too you know."

"How could I forget?" The chipmunks then lowered his voice down to a whisper. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. . . Love you Teddy Bear." She whispered as well.

"I love you too Ellie Bell." Theodore blew her a kiss over the computer, and then he closed the cover and set it down flat on the table.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that you weasel." The human's voice held a hint of anger, but it contradicted the smile on his face.

"Well first off, you of all people should know that I'm a chipmunk. Not a weasel." Theodore defended himself in mock outrage of his own. Then, his voice took a serious tone. "And second, she had the same reaction as you did. She obviously likes you too. But, you're afraid to take a chance. . . Look. . . If you want me to leave it alone, I will. I think you're my only brother that loves me right now, and I just want you to be happier than they are right now." Cody was so taken aback by the chipmunk's speech, he sat down at the table but Theodore wasn't finished.

"Look. Someone once told me that love is about how you feel, not what you think." The chipmunk cast his green eyes down, then back straight into the human's eyes. "That's what happened to Alvin and Brittany. They made themselves _think_ they didn't even like each other, let alone love each other. It was easy to see that they loved each other and hated being away from each other. But, they made themselves think they hated one another until they made themselves believe it was true." Theodore sighed.

"Simon knows he loves Jeanette, but. . ." Theodore felt his voice catch in his throat. "He doesn't have the confidence to think he stands a chance with her. He's too blind to see that she loves him just as much as he loves her." He gave a wry smile. "To sort of quote one of my favorite songs. . . 'They only have eyes for each other.' They just can't see it."

"So Simon and Jeanette can't see that they love each other, and Alvin and Brittany won't admit it. . ." Cody paused and thought. "You could write a song about that."

"Don't change the subject." Theodore warned, but gave a small smile. "Just think about what I said. . . Alright?"

Cody stood up from the table. "Sure" the human hesitated, which left the chipmunk unconvinced. But, he decided this was Cody's way of telling the chipmunk to leave it alone. So he changed the subject.

"You're right though. . ." Theodore smiled. "It would make for a great song. . ."

"Want your notebook?" The human smiled as well.

 **What notebook is Cody talking about? Stay tuned for updates. . .**


	4. TCRichards

**I swear I didn't mean for the chapter to get longer and longer. It just. . . Kinda happened that way. I write down the basic story in a notebook (just like Theodore and his songs, LOL) then I will type it up and embellish along the way. . . I haven't even finished the whole story on paper yet. . . Anyway. . . Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Cody," Theodore turned to the human from the window seat of the airplane, concern in his green eyes. "In want to tell Ellie about our partnership." The chipmunk sighed. "You know I hate to keep secrets from her. She and I both feel that it's bad to not tell the one you love everything that's on your mind. Right now, it's hard to even talk to her. . . I know she knows I'm not telling everything that's going on."

"How?" Cody asked.

"She went to the 'Dave Seville School for Reading the Emotions of Chipmunks'", Theodore smiled. "She passed 'Theodore 101' with flying colors" The chipmunk watched his human friend laugh. "In other words, she can read me like a picture book. . . She can tell something is wrong, she just doesn't know what. And she won't push because in her mind, it's none of her business."

"Does she know about Alvin and Simon?" The human's eyes filled with concern.

"Yes. . . Well, sort of. She knows that they fought and I got hurt. . . I haven't told her that the fighting has been going on for months. Or why they are fighting at all, she only knows that they're arguing more than normal," He sighed," I hate telling her half-truths." Then, Theodore suddenly looked straight ahead.

"Uh-oh" Cody smiled. He knew what that meant. He had seen the Chipmunk do it many times before.

Like He predicted the chipmunk reached down into his carry-on bag and pulled out a dark green spiral notebook . . . But, Cody knew it as the youngest chipmunk's songwriting book.

The youngest chipmunk had been writing song lyrics for the better part of two years. In the beginning no one knew about it, not even Dave. Until a little over a year ago, when Cody discovered his secret. . .

 _Having finished another song, Theodore closed his notebook and smiled. He felt really good about the lyrics he just wrote, feeling they were some of the best he had ever come up with. Just as he put the notebook down, the doorbell rang. . ._

 _"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, can you come down here please?" Dave yelled from downstairs as he answered the door, "Come on in guys. . . Nice to see you again" He smiled as he and Matt embraced for the first time in years. "And nice to meet you Cody," He shook the teenagers hand._

 _"Nice to meet you sir," the shy boy responded._

 _Dave yelled upstairs again "Boys, come downstairs" The father of three was growing frustrated as his youngest descended the stairs. "Where are Simon and Alvin?" He asked the youngest chipmunk._

 _"Simon is in his room working on an experiment" Theodore said quietly." And I think Alvin is listening to music. . . I tried to get them to come, but they ignored me."_

 _Dave sighed. "Alright, I'll tell them later. . . Theodore, this is a very good friend of mine, Matt Richardson." He then motioned to the human teenager. "And this is his son Cody."_

 _"You must be Theodore," Matt nodded. "He's told me so much about you."_

 _"Hi. . ." Cody said._

" _It's nice to meet you both." The youngest chipmunk responded shyly by casting his green eyes down at the floor._

 _After a few moments of silence, Dave spoke again. "Theodore, why don't you take Cody up to you room?" He glanced at his longtime friend, then back to his son. "Matt and I need to talk."_

 _The chipmunk nodded, and then turned to the teen. "My room is upstairs. . ."_

 _"Lead the way" Cody gave a small smile._

 _At the top of the stairs, was a large landing that was furnished as TV room. Pointing to a doorway on the right, Theodore spoke again. "That's the way to Dave's room. And this," he motioned down the hallway to the left, "is our wing"_

 _Cody immediately noticed three doors. The first one on the left was fire engine red with a bright yellow 'A' on it. The second, also on the left, was pale blue with a dark blue 'S'. The final door was on the right, and was beige with a forest green 'T' on it. Theodore opened the third door and said. "Come on in"_

 _As he did so, the human was amazed at the size of the room. "Wow" was all he could say._

 _"It's really too big for just me." The chipmunk looked around, "but Dave insisted when we moved in the house, we draw straws for the rooms. Whoever drew the biggest straw got the biggest room and whoever got the smallest. . ."_

 _"Got the smallest room," Cody finished_

 _"Right," Theodore gave a small smile. "I drew the biggest straw." His smile faded. "Alvin was pretty upset at first, especially since he drew the smallest room. I was willing to give Alvin this room, but Dave insisted I keep it. He also said I need to learn to stand up for myself, but it goes completely against my nature." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You can sit down if you want." A loud crash could be heard across the hallway, followed by a few swear words. "Alvin. . ." Theodore sighed again. I better see if he's O.K. I'll be right back." The chipmunk scurried out of the room._

 _As the teen sat down on the bed, he jostled something. He moved a blanket and found an open notebook. On the page was a poem. . ._

 _ **You'll never see, just what you do to me.**_

 _ **You'll never know how much it hurts.**_

 _ **To hear what you say; to know how you feel.**_

 _ **You say sorry, but I know it's not real.**_

 _ **So, why do I still care?**_

 _ **I guess you know I'm not that strong.**_

 _ **So, why do I still come, when you need me there?**_

 _ **I guess it's just what brothers do.**_

 _ **So I just let you.**_

 _ **Walk all over me.**_

 _Cody read the poem twice. "Wow."_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _Startled, Cody turned to the chipmunk in the doorway. "It's ok. . . I'm glad someone is reading those." He jumped on the bed, and smile. "'Walk All Over Me'. In case you're wondering. It's about Alvin and me."_

 _"I didn't know you wrote poems." Cody remarked, amazed._

" _No one does." Theodore gave Cody his first real smile since the human arrived. "And, they're song lyrics. . . But I can't read or play music, besides the drums. And, because the content of the lyrics are what they are."_

 _"You can't exactly tell Dave." Cody finished. "Well," The teenager gave his first real smile as well, "I may have a solution. . . I um. . . Play guitar, and piano, and, a few other things. . ."_

 _"What else can you play?" The chipmunk's eyes grew wide._

 _"Well. . ." Cody blushed. "Just about anything I've ever picked up to play. . . I'm what you call a prodigy." Theodore looked into Cody's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Besides cooking and singing, the youngest chipmunk's best talent was being able to read people like books. Cody continued. "Maybe I could help you with the music? I-I mean if you want me to."_

 _"Of course, next time you come over you should bring your guitar." The chipmunk laughed._

 _A little over a month later, Theodore and Cody where sitting at a board table with Dave, Matt, one of the chipmunks record label executives, and the chipmunks business lawyer. The two fathers found out about the boys collaborations almost immediately and realized that their bond was magical. Now the boys were going to sign a song writing contract. But, there was only one problem. . ._

 _"I don't want Alvin or Simon to know about this. . ." The chipmunk said quietly. "Things are already awkward between us. I don't want to make it worse. . ."_

 _After a few seconds of silence, Cody smiled. "What if we come up with name that we can publish our songs under? Maybe something that represents both of us?" The teenager looked to the executive, who nodded._

 _"I'm fine with that." He turned to the chipmunk. "What do you think?"_

 _"How about, the name 'T.C. Richards?'" The chipmunk responded, obviously liking the idea._

 _Cody smiled, "That works for me."_

 _Since then, T.C. Richards had become huge hit. The mythical songwriter already had three back to back songs hit number one on the_ _ **Billboard Hot 100 Singles Chart**_ _. The first was recorded by Kelly Clarkson. Then Bruno Mars took one of T.C. Richards's songs to the top spot. Finally, The Chipettes recorded T.C. Richards's 'Until the Tide Rolls in Again' giving them the biggest hit of their career when it too hit number one. It stayed there for five consecutive weeks, and is still in the top ten almost six months later._

 _All the while, the true identity of T.C. Richards remained a closely held secret. . ._

"Any can inspire you huh?" Cody said with a soft smile.

Theodore only nodded, too focused on getting lyric to page. After a few seconds, he offered the notebook to the teen. "What do you think?"

"Is it going to be a chorus or verse?"

"Chorus," the chipmunk responded as Cody began to read.

A few moments later, the human smiled. "It's a little shorter then we've been doing, but I like it."

"I wanted it to feel like an old fashion country song," Theodore said, "short, simple, and devastating."

Cody smiled. "Well, it already sounds good to me, dude." Knowing that sometimes the chipmunk needed some encouragement to keep going on a song he added, "When you finish the rest, we'll add some music."

The chipmunk's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Cody", he said casting his eyes back down at the notebook in front of him.

Cody picked up the book he was reading a few minutes ago and thought, 'If the rest of that song reads as good as the chorus, and if I can make a worthy melody, T.C. Richards will have another massive hit on his resume.

 **Please review and critique!**


	5. The Truth: Part One

Chapter 5

"Eleanor, relax" Jeanette said to the youngest chipette for what felt like the hundredth time. She flipped another page in her book, "We checked the status of the flight online before we left, and his flight just landed about a minute ago. It will take a few minute for him to get off the plane and get his luggage, you know.

"Save your breath Sis. . ." Brittany smiled and flipped another page in her celebrity magazine without looking up. "She hasn't been able to relax since Dave said yes last night. Instead, she's been bouncing off the walls."

"I know. . . Sorry. "The youngest chipette looked at her sisters, and sighed." It's just. . . It's been a long several months." She cast her eyes out the dark tinted windows of the inconspicuous black SUV they were waiting in. "I. . . I just really miss him you know?"

Her two sisters looked up and smiled. "It really has been a long time since we've seen any of the boys. . ." The oldest sister said. "We all used to be so close". The slight hint of regret in her voice didn't go unnoticed. Eleanor knew what her eldest sister was thinking about, or rather _who_ she was thinking about.

"Who knows?" Eleanor's face brightened, "maybe someday the six of us will get back together."

Brittany snorted, earning a look from Mrs. Miller. "That will never happen. Alvin and I both want to lead the group. And, we can't both lead."

"Why not?" Eleanor wanted to know. "Don Henley and Glenn Fry both lead _The Eagles._ "

Brittany gave her little sister a questioning look. "Who?"

Eleanor shook her head, "never mind." She looked out the window and sighed. "Where is he?"

Her eldest sister smiled, while Brittany shook her head. "Didn't we just go through this? You really have to calm yourself down, Eleanor."

The youngest chipette closed her eyes. 'It's been two long years Eleanor. . . You can wait a few more minutes, just breathe.'

'Breathe in, breathe out.'

'Breathe in, breathe out'

'Breathe in. . .'

"Eleanor, there he is!" Jeanette tapped her shoulder excitedly.

Mrs. Miller turned around in the driver's seat. "Now Eleanor, remember to let Theodore get in the SUV first, then you can attack him with everything you have." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Eleanor smiled back as the door opened. She waited for a split second, then once she saw Theodore's green eyes, she smiled. True to her word, the youngest chipette waited until the youngest chipmunk and his two guests got into the car. Then, they threw their arms around each other tightly.

"Theodore."

"Eleanor", they spoke in unison. Theodore pulled away, "I've missed you so much. . ." Before the chipette could respond, the chipmunk gave her a deep passionate kiss. It was so long, and so full of love, it made her knees weak.

Until. . .

"Hi," Cody turned to the two eldest chipettes, "you must be Brittany and Jeanette. It's nice to finally meet you".

"Likewise. . ." Jeanette smiled.

Theodore, having broken the kiss, smiled at the green eyed chipette. "Sorry, I've been waiting a long time to do that. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He gave her a sly smile.

She smiled back. "Even Better"

* * *

The green eyed chipmunks smiled as they glanced across the private dining room of their favorite Italian restaurant, the same one where they went on their first date. But, at the moment, they weren't looking at each other. They were sneaking looks at the new couple at the other end of the room, and smiling.

"They are so good together", Eleanor looked back at Theodore, "I knew they were perfect for each other."

Theodore grinned. "Did you have any doubt? Cody would stutter every time I mentioned her."

"Rosie would just blush and change the subject." Eleanor glanced back at the two teenagers, then back at Theodore. "I let her get away with it every time because I was hoped she wouldn't be too shy to take the chance when she got it. You know?" Rosie, like Cody, was the daughter of The Chipettes head of security and lead bodyguard. Rosie started out as a replacement guitarist and pianist for the band. Since then, Rosie and the girls had become best friends. She and Eleanor had become almost joined at the hip. "It's good to see her gain so much self-confidence."

The chipmunk nodded. "He may not look it now, but Cody was very shy when we first met. I was too, our mutual love of music made us open up though. I don't think he would have even thought of dating anyone, letting alone falling in love with a girl." He chuckled. "But, from the way he would blush almost any time I mentioned her, anyone could see that Cody was in love."

Eleanor nodded, and then turned back to Theodore. "So, how are Simon and Alvin?" Her face shown with concern, and her voice was tentative. Even though she knew it was a delicate subject, and had heard rumors, she still felt like he wasn't telling her how bad it was. "I know somethings going on, and that you're not telling me everything."

Theodore gave her a guarded look, "I don't want you to worry-"

"I'm already worried", she interrupted. "Please teddy bear. . ." She whispered her special name for him; knowing that once she did, the chipmunk would do anything for her. True to form, he gave in.

"Come on," He took her hand in his own, "let's go outside. . ."

* * *

Once the two of them were seated outside the restaurant, Theodore began. . .

"About two years ago, we noticed we were starting to lose our fan base. . . Well, except Alvin. He thinks he's still this big star. You know, on top of the world. He thinks we can still record covers, and our voices will make us stand out." He sighed and looked up at the night sky, "but the novelty of singing chipmunks has worn off for us. We keep doing the same thing, and Alvin doesn't think we need to change. . ." The chipmunk gave a wry smile, "Alvin's a star in his own mind."

"Simon. . ." Theodore continued. "Simon just wants to retire and move on. I don't think we need to do anything that drastic, maybe just take a break. But, Alvin doesn't even want to stop touring. If fans still want shows, give them shows."

For the first time Eleanor could see how exhausted the youngest chipmunk was. She could see It in every feature on his face. "I know you've been touring for a long time."

"We've had at least ten shows a month, every month, for the last two years." He gave a small smile, "you do the math"

Eleanor was shocked, that was over two hundred shows. For a group that usually only did shows in the summer, that was a lot.

"As badly a Simon and I want to stop touring, we can't." Theodore wiped a tear from his eyes, and sniffed. "Alvin said that if we did, he would leave."

"The group?"

"No," the chipmunk sniffed again, "the family. . . He said he would go solo and never speak to us again." Finally, the chipmunk let a tear slide down his face.

Eleanor couldn't help but shed a tear of her own. She knew that Theodore loved his brothers more than anything and just wanted them to be happy. He also hated when they fought with each other, because they hurt each other with what they said. When his brothers were hurt, it hurt Theodore too. If Alvin left and never spoke to them again, it would tear a large piece of his heart out. "Will Dave let him do that?"

"Alvin's eighteen now, he's a legal adult. He can do whatever he wants" Theodore sniffed, and then spoke again. "Simon doesn't want him to leave either." Theodore gave a small smile through the tears. "Deep down, he's just big brother who loves his little brothers . . . both of them. To make things worse, they can't sing like they used to."

"When we turned sixteen our voices became lower, kind of like human teenagers." Theodore explained. "I learned how to control my voice easily, because Dave and I hired a voice coach. But, Simon didn't want to take the time to learn. His passion is in science, not singing. I think that's why he wants to retire. . . Alvin didn't thing he needed to learn. He thought his voice was just fine and he would grow into it, never mind the fact he can't stay on key. . ." He hesitated, and then added," that's why I sang the lead vocals on the last album".

The chipette smiled, "I know. I could tell it was your voice." Theodore looked at her with a small smile. "I'd know your voice anywhere." She explained.

"They desperately need to take a break." Theodore looked up at the sky, "from singing, from preforming, from being stars. . ."

He looked back into her sage green eyes, "I told you they're fighting after pretty much every show." His forest green eyes now looked at the pavement, and he started to rub his left shoulder with his right hand. "I try not to get in the way anymore. . . All it did last time was get me hurt."

Eleanor stared in shock. "What do you mean?"

Without speaking, he unwound the scarf he seemed to be wearing a lot lately. He then turned his neck so the moonlight hit his fur just right. When it did, the light revealed an almost healed scar that started midway up his neck and disappeared into the green button up shirt he was wearing.

"Who did that?" She asked. When he said nothing, she guessed. "Alvin?" "Alvin. . ." He nodded. But, he quickly added "but I know he didn't mean to. . ."


	6. The Truth: Part Two

**So, here we are again. I apologize for it taking so long, but every time I would start to work on it I couldn't get inspired. It also didn't help that I type so freakin' slow. . . But I digress. . . On with the story!**

Chapter 6

 _"Si," Alvin made no attempt to hide his frustration. "You're harmony was off tonight, again"_

 _The eldest chipmunk narrowed his blue eyes, "Yes, well it's hard to keep harmony with a certain chipmunk that cannot stay on key."_

 _Brown eyes flared with anger, "don't blame me! It's not MY fault that YOU can't keep up with me anymore!" He gave a wide grin. "Besides, the fans still love me!"_

 _"All ten of them," Simon said, dead pan. "Alvin, Theodore and I are tired. Please put you considerable ego aside and let us take a break!"_

 _"Not gonna happed!" Alvin yelled. "As long as we keep selling tickets, I'll keep doing shows." He kept the smile plastered on his face. "You can't stop me from being a star!"_

 _"I've got news for you little brother! YOU ARE NOT A BIG FUCKING STAR ANYMORE" Simon was yelling at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE A WASHED UP CHILD SINGING SENSATION WHO CAN NO LONGER CARRY A TUNE TO SAVE HIS WORTHLESS LIFE!" Now Alvin was seeing red. But Simon, having bottled up his emotions for so long, continued anyway. "GET REAL ALVIN, I'TS GOING TO TAKE A FUCKING MIRACLE FOR YOU TO BE A STAR AGAIN!"_

 _The lead chipmunk snapped and launched himself at his older brother claws first. He was in a blind rage for a few seconds. Until, he heard a scream that made his blood run cold._

 _The next thing he saw was his little brother on the floor covered in blood. Simon was kneeling down next to him holding the youngest chipmunk's hand. Dave was calling an ambulance, while Matt stood guard at the door. Cody arrived a second later with a roll of paper towels, tore one off and folded it, then gently pressed it to the youngest chipmunks chest in an attempt to stop the considerable bleeding._

 _"What happened?" The teen asked._

 _Simon explained the fight and Alvin losing it, then turned to Theodore. "Why did you jump in front of me?" Simon asked, almost in tears._

 _"I love my brothers," He smiled weakly. " And, I don't like seeing them hurt. . . Even, when they hurt each other."_

* * *

"That was about two weeks ago." Theodore said, coming back to the present. "I spent that night in the hospital. The doctor said that the only major problem was that I had lost a lot of blood and needed to rest." The chipmunk looked into the sky, and let his eyes rest on the moon. "Simon stayed with me in the room that night because he felt guilty." He sighed, "Alvin has barely said two words to me since. After I was released, Dave said I was staying with Cody and Matt for the rest of the tour."

His lips spread into the first true smile the chipette had seen since they came outside. "Cody came into my life at just the right time." He looked back at her. "Without his love. . . And yours," he quickly added, "this would have been a lot harder for me to go through." He closed his eyes and fought the tears. "He's been more of a brother to me than my real brothers have. Especially, since we're partners now." As soon as he said though, he knew he slipped up.

"Partners?", now the chipette was curious. "What kind of partners?"

Theodore smiled nervously and added, "Song writing partners. I write the lyrics, and he writes the music."

The chipette smiled wide. "That's great!"

He nodded, "Dave even got us a contract. . . But I was kinda worried about it at first. I thought it might push Alvin farther away if we were successful. I don't think Simon would care," He gave a thoughtful smile. "He'd probably be proud of me, like a brother should." Theodore shook his head. "Alvin would think I was moving in on his territory. He's supposed to be the star attraction of the group."

The chipmunk gave another thoughtful look at the sky. "I don't write because I want to be famous, even though we have. I do it because sometimes I will hear something that will spark an idea for lyrics. Or," he swallowed hard, "I have emotions that I have to get out in some way or I'll explode."

"Anyway," His green eyes fixed on hers again. "Cody suggested that we come up with a name that we could write our songs under. . . And I liked the idea." He smiled, "that's how T. C. Richards was born. . ." He waited for her reaction.

Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "T for Theodore, C for Cody. And, Richards is short for Richardson." She laughed, "I should have picked up on the initials right away."

"I think Cody and I did a god job considering _you_ didn't even figure it out." Theodore laughed too. Then his voice grew serious. "Please don't tell anyone. . . Not Rosie, your sisters, or Mrs. Miller." He took her hands in his own. "No one. . . Please Ellie Bell?" Just as _she_ could use _his_ special nickname to manipulate _him_ , _he_ could use _her_ special nickname for the same reason.

"Of course," she said gently. "My lips are sealed."

He grinned playfully, "I'm not sure I trust you. Let me make sure those lips are sealed." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Then, closing his eyes, the chipmunk gently pressed his lips to hers. For a few long moments, they stayed lost in each other's love.

Finally, much to his disappointment, Eleanor pulled away. "Do you trust me now?" Her voice was now playful as well.

"I guess so.", he said with mock uncertainty, "I'll have to test your loyalty to me again later". He glanced back at the restaurant. "We really should go back inside, our food will get cold."

* * *

Theodore, having finished everything on his plate, leaned back in his chair and smiled. "That was better than the first time we came here." The chipmunk looked across the table. "What songs do The Chipettes preform in their live show?" He knew they had just started their tour and where still refining their show.

The chipette's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I think we've finally got the show where we want it." Her smile grew wider as she talked. "The hardest part was arranging the songs. You know, who sings what when. It took a while to get the balance just right, and at our last show I think we got it right. I think my favorites are when we all sing different parts of the same song."

"We used to do that." The chipmunk smiled as he thought back to one of 'The Chipmunks' early hits, 'Witch Doctor' and how he would hit the high notes. "Dave says I sing better now than I did back then." His eyes grew darker. He also recalled that it was before Alvin insisted that he sing lead vocals on almost everything. He caught the concerned look he was getting from his girlfriend.

"Sorry. . ." He brightened. "Do you sing our song?

She smiled, "of course I do. Right after the girls and I do our ABBA medley" Now she waited on his reaction.

"ABBA. . . Medley." He spoke slowly, and then he smiled. "Cool. Ever since we went to see 'Mamma Mia', I've had their songs stuck in my head."

* * *

Across the room, a cell phone rang. Matt got up and left the room to answer. "Yes sir?"

It was Dave, "Alvin finally decided that he needed help with his voice."

"Good", Matt blew out a breath.

Dave gave a wide smile even though Matt couldn't see him. "It is! He and Simon sang for Theodore's voice coach . . . They just need to train their new voices." Matt could hear the relief in his best friend's voice. "Once Alvin learned that it was going to take months to get their voices back, he finally agreed to cancel the rest of the tour."

Matt beamed. "Great . . . Do you want me to tell Theodore?"

"No. . ." Dave said "Let me tell him . . . Can you get him for me? For some strange reason his phone his off." The father laughed. A few seconds later, Theodore came on the line. "Hey Theodore . . . Are you and Eleanor having a good time?"

"Of course, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Dave could hear the pure joy in his son's voice. "How are Alvin and Simon?"

Dave's smile grew even bigger. "That's what I wanted to tell you." He went on to explain to the chipmunk about his brothers, their voices, and the canceled tour.

The chipmunk hesitated, in a small voice he asked "He's not leaving?"

On the other end of the phone, Dave shook his head. "No Theodore . . ." He made sure the youngest chipmunk understood ". . . Alvin isn't leaving."

Theodore instantly felt part of his heart mend. "Has he made up with Simon yet?" The chipmunks voice was full of hope.

Dave hesitated, and at the same time, his heart dropped.

"Dad," Theodore asked again. By now however, he knew what would the answer would be. "Have Alvin and Simon apologized to each other?"

After a few more moments, Dave answered. "No . . . Not yet."

The youngest chipmunk was noticeably disappointed. "I guess that was too much to hope for, huh."

"Not really" his father's voice was full of warmth. "You should hold on to that dream, Theodore. Eventually, it might come true." After a few moments of silence, Dave spoke again. "Well, I'll let you get back to dinner. . . Can I talk to Mrs. Miller for a second?"

The chipmunk's curiosity was peaked, "Sure . . . Love you, Dad.

On the other side of the phone, Dave smiled. His boys rarely called him 'dad' anymore. So, at a time like this, it sounded nice. "I love you, Theodore."

Moments later, Mrs. Miller spoke into the phone. And Theodore listened, trying to make out what the conversation was about.

"Hello David, how are you? . . . Good. And, the boys? . . . Wonderful!" This time there was a painfully long pause before she spoke again. "Why don't you go back to your table, Theodore?" Her lips formed a smile. "I'm sure Eleanor is waiting."

Theodore only nodded as he went to claim the chair across from Eleanor. After he sat down, Mrs. Miller glanced at Matt, who was seated at the table they were the adults were. As Matt caught her glance, she motioned him to come over.

"David, you're on speaker phone." She said. "Matt is here as well."

Before Dave could speak from the other side of the speaker, Matt spoke with a smile. "You want him to stay, don't you?"

Dave laughed, and then said "And I want you and Cody to stay with him."

"Of course, as long as Mrs. M's ok with it." He looked to her, and she nodded.

"Theodore is always welcome to stay as long as he wants."

Even though they couldn't see him, Dave was smiling. "Thanks Mrs. Miller. . . Theodore needs to be around people that show they love him and care for him." He sighed. "He knows Alvin and Simon love him, they just haven't shown it in a long time."

Matt nodded. "He and Cody have become very close, like brothers. Cody has really come out of his shell since he met Theodore."

"And Theodore has really gained confidence as well. I mean, before they met, Theodore wouldn't have even dared to sin solo on stage without his brothers. I think Cody has definitely taught Theodore to believe in himself." Dave stopped, realizing he was getting off topic. "I'll send more of his things. And if there's anything you and Cody need, Matt. Let me know." Mrs. Miller and Matt smiled as well, said goodbye, and ended the conversation.

"So," Matt eyes fell on the table where the chipette and chipmunk where seated. As her eyes followed, he spoke. "Do you want to tell them?" He smiled because she was already nodding.

 **I promise to quicker with my next update. Please Review. . . And don't be afraid to critique . . . Nicely . . . No flames.**


	7. The Duet

**So, um. . . About that promise. . . Well, I lied. . . Sorta. . . I had a lot going on. To make up for it, I bring not one but TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Also for the record I didn't know that Alvin was the eldest chipmunk. I just kinda assumed Simon was since he is a LOT more mature. I will probably change it later, but for now, in my story, Simon is the oldest.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Two weeks later, the Chipettes were a little bit over half way through the sixth show of their new tour. Tonight would be the first show with a special guest. . .

"Is everybody having a good time?" Brittany said into her microphone. The large stadium crowd answered, by cheering as loud as they could. She smiled wide. "Great!"

Jeanette smile as well as she stepped to her own mic. "Now, because you all have been such a wonderful audience, where going to let you in one of our biggest secrets. So, don't tell anyone outside this sold out stadium." The audience laughed. "About a year ago, we saw the musical, _'Mamma Mia!'_. Has anyone else seen it?" A fair number of fans in the crowd cheered, making the girls smile. "Well, for those of you who don't know, _Mamma Mia!_ is a musical based on the songs of ABBA."

"You know? Swedish disco group from the seventies and eighties?" Eleanor put in. "My sisters and I became instantly hooked on their music." She smiled.

Brittany picked up from there. "When we started putting together this show we knew we had to perform at least one of their songs, but we couldn't decide on just one. One thing led to the other, and . . ."

But Brittany didn't finish, instead of the finishing the sentence, a girl on stage with and black and silver electric guitar played a familiar opening riff. Seconds later, she was joined by a boy about her age playing another part of the song on the flute. The rest of the music started, and the Chipettes began to sing. . .

 _Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone._

 _How I hate to spend the evening on my own._

 _Autumn winds, blowing outside my window as I look around the roon._

 _Oh, it makes me so depressed to see the moon._

 _Is there a soul out there?_

 _Someone to hear my prayer?_

 _Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie a man after midnight . . ._

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

 _Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie a man after midnight . . ._

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

The guitarist and flautist faced each other and played the main riff of the song again. Then the girls started to sing again in a slightly higher key. . .

 _Is there a soul out there?_

 _Someone to hear my prayer?_

 _Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, a man after midnight. . ._

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

 _Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, a man after midnight. . ._

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

As most of the music ended, the audience clapped and cheered. The young man that was playing the flute now sat down at the electric keyboard, which was set up to sound like a piano, on stage. He flexed his fingers, and then started playing a few notes of a different song.

The lights bathing the stage in color, changed from dark blues, purples, and hot pinks; to lime green and sky blue created the feeling of daylight.

The female guitarist, now holding an acoustic guitar, played a few notes as well. Then, spotlights illuminated three microphones in stands in the center of the stage. Finally Eleanor stood behind the center microphone, and began to sing. . .

 _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong?_

 _You're ashamed by your own sorrow._

 _In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow._

Brittany stood behind the microphone on her little sisters left, and sang. . .

 _How I hate to see you like this._

 _There is no way you can deny it. . ._

 _I can see, that your oh so sad so quiet._

On Eleanor's right, Jeanette sang the next verse. . .

 _Chiquitita, tell me the truth. . ._

 _I'm a shoulder you can cry on._

 _Your best friend and the one you must rely on._

Finally, they all sang together. . .

 _You were always sure of yourself._

 _Now I see you've broken a feather._

 _I hope we can patch it up together. . ._

 _Chiquitita, you and I know. . ._

 _How the heartaches come and they go and the scars their leaving._

 _You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end._

 _You will have no time for grieving._

 _Chiquitita, you and I cry. . ._

 _But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you._

 _Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before._

 _Sing a new song, chiquitita._

 _Try once more, like you did before._

 _Sing a new song, chiquitita._

Just like the ABBA recording, the music built up then stopped. Then, the girls sang the last lines of the song one-by-one, right after the other. . .

First Jeanette. . .

 _Try once more. . ._

Then Brittany. . .

 _Like you did before. . ._

Then Eleanor. . .

 _Sing a new song. . ._

Finally, together in perfect three part harmony. . .

 _Chiquitita._

The audience clapped and cheered as the lights came down. Then suddenly, white and light blue lights illuminated the stage. The keyboard was changed to give a more electric sound, and the guitarist was now holding an electric bass guitar. The chipettes had moved toward the left of the stage, while a spotlight slowly when across the stage from left to the right. Finally, the beam of light rested on a familiar green eyed chipmunk. The crowd erupted in surprised pleasure, as the chipmunk sang. . .

 _I wasn't jealous before we met,_

 _Now every munk that I see is a potential threat._

 _I'm so in love girl, and it's so nice,_

 _I lay awake and think of you most every night._

Now, Theodore took a few steps across the stage as he sang. . .

 _Now, everything is new. . ._

 _And, everything you. . ._

 _All I've learned has overturned. . ._

 _What can I do?_

Theodore stopped about a quarter of the way across the stage. Eleanor smiled, started to walk towards him, and sing. . .

 _Don't go wasting your emotion. . ._

 _Lay all you love on me. . ._

 _Don't go sharing you devotion. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me. . ._

Then she stopped walking a quarter of the way across the stage as well, but she continued to sing. . .

 _It was like shooting a sitting duck. . ._

 _A little small talk, a smile, and baby I was stuck._

 _I still don't know what you've done with me._

 _I know a chipette should never fall so easily._

 _But, I know how I feel. . ._

 _When I don't have you near. . ._

 _I'm not satisfied,_

 _I want to hide._

 _I beg you dear. . ._

This time, Theodore walked across stage as he sang. . .

 _Don't go wasting your emotion. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me. . ._

 _Don't go sharing your devotion. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me. . ._

As he held the note at the end of 'me', he stopped in the middle of the stage. At the same time, Eleanor started walking across the stage and sang. . .

 _Don't go wasting your emotion. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me. . ._

 _Don't go sharing your devotion. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me. . ._

She was now standing almost nose to nose with Theodore. He brought his microphone down, and they both sang into hers. . .

 _Don't go wasting your emotion. . ._

 _Lay all you love on me. . ._

 _Don't go sharing your devotion. . ._

 _Lay all you love on me. . ._

 _Lay all your love on me!_

They held the last note for a few short seconds, and then they ended the song with a passionate kiss. The music ended, the crowd cheered, and the chipmunk and chipette still stayed lip locked.

Eleanor finally pulled away and whispered, "I still have to finish the show, you know."

He whispered back in mock disappointment, "fine. . . See you later," he smiled.

With that, Eleanor finally addressed the crowd wearing a huge smile. "Ladies and gentleman," she gave a dramatic pause, "Theodore Seville!" Thunderous applause could be heard from blocks around the stadium.

The chipmunk smiled and waved to the crowd. "Thank you . . . Thank you . . . Thank you so much." He stayed on stage for a few more moments, and then made his way to the edge of the stage. After one more wave to the fans, he went off stage. But, he stopped just out of sight of the audience, and listened, and smiled.

"Before we go any further," Brittany said, "I want to introduce you to a couple of the amazing multi-talented musicians playing with us." The spotlight landed on the male guitarist. "On keyboard, acoustic and electric guitar, violin, flute, and way too many other instruments to mention. . . Cody Richardson!" The audience applauded and whistled, and the teenager nodded his head and waved to the crowd.

"And," Jeanette continued where her sister left off, "also on keyboard and the acoustic, electric, and bass guitars as well as backup vocals. . . Rosie Hernandez!" The girl brushed her long black hair out of her face and waved to the audience as well.

"Now," Eleanor smiled, "on with the show!"

As far as the enthusiastic fans knew, the concert was over. The Chipettes had done not one, but two encores. First they sang their own version of Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance._ Then, group sang their hit ballad, _When the Tide Rolls Out_ and received a three minuet standing ovation. But just as the applause started to dissipate, the pianist started to play another song. A spotlight illuminated the center of the stage, revealing Eleanor standing alone. She began to sing. . .

 _The whispers in the morning. . ._

 _Of lovers sleeping tight. . ._

 _Are rolling by like thunder now. . ._

 _As I look into your eyes. . ._

The spotlight went out for a split second. When the stage was lit again, a violinist was standing next to the piano and playing in sync. The spotlight revealed Theodore was standing behind the chipette, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to sing. . .

 _As I hold on to your body. . ._

 _And feel each move you make. . ._

 _Your voice is warm and tender,_

 _A love that I could,_

 _Not forsake. . ._

She took his hands and turned around to look into his eyes, she sang. . .

 _'Cause I'm your lady,_

 _And you are my man._

 _Whenever you reach for me. . ._

 _I do all that I can. . ._

Then the chipmunk began to sing again. . .

 _Even though there may be times. . ._

 _It seems I'm far away. . ._

 _Never wonder where I am,_

 _For I am always,_

 _By your side. . ._

' _Cause you're my lady._

 _And I am your man._

 _Whenever you reach for me,_

 _I'm gonna do all that I can._

With sparks flying, they finally sang together.

 _We're heading for something,_

 _Somewhere I've never been. . ._

 _Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn. . ._

 _The power of love. . ._

 _The sound of your heart beating makes it clear suddenly._

 _The feeling that I can't go on, is light-years away. . ._

The music faded away, but the chipmunks held the final word for what seemed like forever. They held the note for five seconds, and then went up a note for a couple more seconds. Finally, the two alternated lines.

First Theodore. . .

' _Cause you're my lady._

Then Eleanor. . .

 _And you are my man._

Then they finished the song together. . .

 _Whenever you reach for me,_

 _I'm_ _gonna do all that I can. . ._

 _We're headed for something._

 _Somewhere I've never been._

 _Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn._

 _Of the power of love!_

They ended the concert with another kiss.

* * *

 **One of two for you! And Please Review!**


	8. The Tour, The Kiss, And The Song

**Second chapter today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Night after night, the Chipettes would perform their ABBA medley featuring Theodore. Then, at the end of the concert, he and Eleanor would perform a song together as an encore with only Rosie and Cody creating the music. Even though their duet of 'The Power of Love' brought the biggest applause of the night every time, they only did the song three times on tour, and then they moved on to another song. The two felt that performing the same song every night would not only be boring, it wouldn't show their personality and love of diverse music. Apparently, the fans didn't care because the word had gotten out that the duets they did were one of the best parts of the show.

They loved the idea of only have two musicians perform with them because it gave every large arena they played an intimate feeling. There were, however, a couple of other reasons. The first was so Rosie and Cody could play with them. Since Rosie could play piano and almost any guitar and Cody could play almost everything they asked him to, they were able to create acoustical versions of almost any song. The last reason was simple. With only two instruments to make an arrangement for, the four of them could rehearse a couple of times in an afternoon, and then perform the song that night.

Pretty soon, the three month tour had only three shows to go. Now, the four of them where in the RV that Matt had rented when Theodore joined the tour trying in vain to come up with a finale.

"So," Matt said from the front passenger seat, "have you decided on a song for the finale?" He was met with the look of four frustrated musicians.

Theodore shook his head, "we are no closer to figuring it out than we were this morning." The chipmunk set down his notebook, and yawned.

As he looked at his watch, Cody yawned. "It's getting late, too." He set his guitar down on the floor next to him and sighed frustration. "Usually we have at least the song picked out by now. We've tossed around several ideas, but nothing has felt right." He felt a hand touch his right shoulder. He looked to the hand, then the face. Rosie's grey-blue eyes were filled with concern. He blushed. "Sorry."

"It's, o.k." the girl smiled. "I'm frustrated too. But, we'll get through this rough patch and come up with something awesome like we always do." As she looked into his grey-brown eyes, everything seemed to stop. Cody's blush deepened which only made her smile more. He reached up and took her hand in his own, drawing her closer until his lips pressed against her own.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. "Thanks. . ."

"You're welcome. . ." Her face was glowing.

"Aww," the chipmunks spoke in unison.

"You two are so cute together!" Eleanor grinned and looked to Theodore who was now sitting beside her. "Don't you think?"

Theodore nodded. "They remind me of . . . well . . . us."

"And you two are such mood killers." Cody said in mock annoyance.

Rosie was smiling as well. "And you two remind me of Brittany and Alvin . . . At least what I imagine they were like together."

Matt, who had his back to them, now turned around, "they used to be that way. They acted and argued like they hated each other. But that's all it was really, an act."

"When they fought, sparks flew." Eleanor nodded.

Theodore smiled, "kind of like those sparklers on the fourth of July." His smile then faded slightly and his bright green eyes became a shade duller. "It's hard to believe they haven't even spoken to each other, let alone seen each other, in three and a half years." His voice held a tinge of regret. "I'm more surprised that Jeanette and Simon haven't kept in touch." He turned back to Eleanor and said, "I know he still loves her. I think that if she still loves him, if they just talked to each other again, they might fall in love again. I mean, do you think Jeanette still loves Simon?" He looked at Eleanor.

"Maybe. . ." She cast her eyes at the ceiling and thought hard. "But, Jen has always been hard to read. Even Mrs. Miller has trouble figuring out what she's thinking or how she really feels." She paused for a split second, and then looked back at Theodore and said. "I think your right, given the chance I think they could fall back in love. . . Are you o.k.?" She noticed the look on the chipmunks face changed as she finished speaking, and could tell that his mind had gone somewhere else in only a split second. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Theodore?"

The chipmunk shook his head and looked back at her. "Sorry, I just came up with part of a chorus based on what you just said."

"Want me to get your notebook?" Cody asked getting up.

"Please?" Theodore nodded. "I need to write it down before I forget."

Rosie looked from one male to the other with confusion on her face. "What did I miss?"

Without thinking, the chipmunk answered. "Cody and I write songs. I come up with the lyrics and Cody comes up with the music." Instantly he stared up at Cody who just stared back. Theodore knew he had just spoken to off the cuff about something that was _supposed_ to be a secret, to someone who didn't know _anything_ about it. "Sorry."

The teenager smiled. "No, go ahead and tell her. I think she can be trusted."

"Alright . . ." Theodore said turning to Rosie. He then spent the next few minutes giving her a quick history of T.C. Richards.

Sitting back down Cody asked. "What set you off this time?" To the girls he said. "Sometimes he'll hear a phrase and all of the sudden he's written half a song." He gave a small chuckle.

"Given the chance, I think they could fall back in love." Theodore explained. "Except I was thinking of changing it to the first person," he added.

"Because just maybe . . . Baby . . . I could fall in love with you again." Eleanor suggested.

"Very nice", Theodore gave her a kiss on the cheek. He started writing it down when he heard a few notes being played on a guitar and liked what he heard. He looked up and was mildly surprised to see Rosie playing. "I like that too."

She smiled and stopped. "Thanks." She blushed, and then added. "As you two spoke those words, I could hear that melody so clearly. It was scary, how easily it came."

Cody nodded; he'd had that feeling before too. "That's when you know it's good. Magic happens when you hear the music just as the words are going down on the page."

"Let's keep this going; our creative flow is through the roof right now! This is great!" Theodore said enthusiastically.

They discussed lyrics and music for the next few hours until they were forced into stopping for the night when yawns filled the RV. By then however, the quartet had the song almost finished. And, as Theodore closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think that it was one of the best songs that had ever graced his notebook.

* * *

 **While Chapter 7 is more of a filler chapter, Chapter 8 is setting up for things to come. . .** **Please Review!**


	9. Forgiveness?

**IT LIVES! Yes, I'm still here plugging away on this story. . . Sorry for the looong time between chapters. I have another story going that was so fresh in my mind, I had to post it. (Check out the Paw Patrol story 'The Greatest Talent. . .'**

 **Here we Go!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Alvin," Dave approached his middle son who, at the moment was lying on his bed listening to music. "We need to talk."

The chipmunk looked up and removed his red headphones, "we talk all the time Dave." He voice was stiff.

"I meant we need to talk as father and son, not as manager and client." He sat down on the bed. "It's been a while since we've done that."

"It's also been a long time since we regarded each other as brother and not enemies." Simon spoke form the doorway, "I want that to change." The eldest chipmunk walked across the room and stopped in front of his younger brother. "Alvin. . . I want you to know that I appreciate you calling off the tour. Even though I know you did it for you."

"Yea well, I would have already gone solo if I could still sing," Alvin's amber eyes flared with anger.

Simon sighed, "at least you have accepted that reality." He looked into the amber eyes he knew so well for the first time in months. Finally, he saw something other than arrogance or anger, something that tugged at his heart strings.

Fear.

Alvin Seville, his little brother, was afraid.

At that moment, Simon's voice became soft and his deep blue eyes stung with tears. "I should have seen it sooner. . ." He swallowed hard. "When you realized you couldn't sing anymore, you lost all confidence in yourself. Didn't you?" It was the first time in a long time that he hadn't spoken to Alvin in anger or frustration. "I'm sorry Alvin."

When the brown eyed chipmunk said nothing, Simon continued. "I can't believe I let this go this long. I thought I was trying to save you from what I was sure was going to be an embarrassment." He sniffed as the first tear made its way down his muzzle. "All I was doing was pushing you farther away and making things worse." He sighed again. "You must think I am the worst big brother ever."

"The truth is," he swallowed hard again. "My heart is not really in singing anymore. And even if I could still sing, I would still want to take a break. I have other interests that I want to explore." He wiped his eyes again. "Right now, I need some time away from the stage." Simon hesitated, and then finally sat down of the bed next to his little brother. "I believe we all do. . . Alvin. . . Will you forgive me?" His lips twitched for a second, and then he gave a small smile. "Or is it too late to apologize?"

Simon knew it wasn't the best joke he'd ever come up with, but since it had been over a year since he had even tried to be funny, he hoped that it would make Alvin at least smile. Finally, he looked straight at his little brother, hoping for a smile. Just as he'd hoped, a small smile has come across the younger chipmunks face.

What surprised him even more were the fresh tears that were building in Alvin's brown eyes.

As his smile faded, Alvin sat up straight on his bed so he his tear-filled eyes looked directly into his brothers. "Simon . . . I . . ." Then he stopped, unsure of what to say and where to begin. So, instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms tightly around Simon. A second later, he felt familiar warm arms embrace him, and finally let the tears fall.

For a few long moments, they held each other and let their tears speak for themselves.

"When I couldn't sing anymore, I lost every single shred of confidence I had in myself." Alvin said as he pulled away, letting his hands rest in Simon's. "I was a big star leading one of the biggest groups in history." He smiled at the memory. But as quickly as it came however, the smile faded. "Now I'm just a washed up pop star who can't do anything but sing." The normally tough chipmunk threw his arms around Simon, and buried his tear soaked face into his big brothers chest. Simon just held his little brother tightly, giving him a silent gesture to let Alvin know that he was loved and would be protected.

After a few seconds, Alvin spoke again. "I'm not like you and Theodore," he sniffed. "I haven't found anything else I can do well." He looked up into Simons blue eyes, "You're so smart, you could go into any field of science or history you wanted, and do well. And Theodore," he smiled thinking of his little brother, "he'll probably become a world famous chef or something." Again, the smile faded fast. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I don't know," Simon answered truthfully. "We've been so distant lately, and our arguments must have hurt him a lot."

Alvin took in what his brother said. "How do you think he managed not to close himself off like you and me?"

"Well," Simon thought for a moment. "I think the main reason was he still had people who showed they loved him. He and Cody became best friends right away." Then the blue eyed chipmunk paused and a different hurt took over his face. He swallowed hard, and then said. "He also has Eleanor. . . They have been together for over five years now. That kind of love and support is hard to come by."

"And we screwed up our chance." Alvin gave a wry smile.

Simon let out a bittersweet chuckle, "pretty much." He gave a regretful sigh, "Theodore held on and never let go. He wasn't afraid of true love like we were."

The brown eyed chipmunk shook his head. "Poor guy was caught right in the middle of all this, until you took him out." He looked to Dave, who had been watching them quietly. Then, Alvin looked down to his own paws.

And, claws.

The ones that had dug into his little brothers fur a few months ago.

"Sometimes literally. . ."

The room fell silent for a few moments, until Alvin finally looked back at Dave. "How's Theodore doing?"

His father smiled. "He's almost completely healed; Cody's been taking really good care of him." The smile faded slightly. "Cody's still angry with you, though."

Another wry smile passed the chipmunks lips as he looked down at his bed. "Why am I not surprised." He thought for a few more seconds, and then looked back into his father's eyes. "I want to go see him, Dad." He pleaded, "I need to go see him and apologize."

"We both do." Simon added.

Dave knew what is answer was going to be. But before he could answer, the phone rang. Deciding to play with his sons and keep them hanging, he got up. "I'll get it."

"Dave!" Alvin wined. "No fair."

Still smiling and laughing as he left the room, the father added. "Sorry Alvin, my house, my rules."

Dave answered on the fourth ring. "Hello."

A female voice he knew very well answered, But Mrs. Miller didn't sound right. "Dave," she sniffed. "You and the boys need to get here now. . . There's been an accident."

* * *

 **I am so evil :). . . Well what do you think? Please review!**


	10. Forgiveness (Part Two)

**In the words of Sia. . . I'm alive! I apologize for the very, very long wait between chapters. . . No excuses.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Claire Miller hung up the phone in the waiting room of the hospital, and wiped her eyes. After a moment, she looked over at the girls. "They. . ." She swallowed hard. "The boys just landed at the airport . . . they'll be here in a few minutes." She sighed. "I can only imagine what they're going through."

"Ha," Brittany gave a wry smile. "They probably don't care."

"Brittany!" Mrs. Miller said, stunned for a moment.

"What," she questioned. "They probably only came because Dave said they had to."

Jeanette shook her head. "No. . . Simon still cares . . . I know he does."

"I doubt Alvin does." Brittany looked down. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

The woman shook her head. "I can't believe you said that. . . Especially since the two of you used to be so close."

Brittany looked back at the woman "Were, being the key word here." The chipette looked back down, and her voice became low. "We didn't part on the best of terms."

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Jeanette spoke up. "You know, I'm kinda exited to see Simon again . . . even under these circumstances." She cast her violet tinged eyes down at the floor for a few moments, and then she looked back at Mrs. Miller. "I've always kicked myself for how we left things. . . And I thought maybe. . ." Her thought was interrupted when the door opened and a familiar group entered the waiting room.

Mrs. Miller stood up as Dave came closer. As the two humans embraced without a word, Alvin and Simon eyed the girls with nervous energy. After a few moments however, Jeanette jumped off the chair. She approached Simon and met his eyes with her own.

His blue eyes were bloodshot and the fur around them was damp with tears. She took his paw in her own, and smiled. "I'm sorry." Then suddenly, she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

To her surprise, she felt his arms around her, holding her just as tight. "I'm sorry too. . ." Simon whispered in her ear. "Is Theodore?" He stopped, unable to make himself say the words.

She gave him a weak smile. "He's stable."

"Can we see him?" Alvin spoke up for the first time. The others looked at him without expression for a few moments, prompting him to speak again. "Please? . . . I" he glanced at Simon, "we need to see him."

After another moment, Jeanette nodded. "I'll show you the way." She looked at Dave. "Do you want to come?"

The father smiled softly, "go ahead. . . I'll be there in a minuet." He sat down in the chair next to Mrs. Miller as the three chipmunks scurried down the hallway. He looked straight into her eyes and got to the point. "What happened?" She took a deep breath, but said nothing. "Please Claire, I need to know." He waited for her to speak, but Brittany spoke instead.

"They were riding in the RV that you rented for them. . . Rosie, Cody, Eleanor and Theodore, Along with Matt in the front seat with one of our drivers, well driving."

Mrs. Miller picked up from there. "They were following one of our stage trucks, with one behind them too. . ." she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "A car pulled over in front of the first stage truck, cutting him off. . . Our driver couldn't react quickly enough." The woman sniffed and wiped her tears again. "I heard a pop and a crunch and then another pop and crunch."

"Basically, the RV became a sandwich between the two trucks." Brittany said, deciding to give Mrs. Miller a break. "Other than the fact it's about half the length it used to be, its fine." She gave a wry smile, but she could see Dave wasn't amused, so she continued. "The two trucks went to one side of the freeway, and the RV went into the meridian and . . ." She took a deep breath, "rolled onto the roof."

Mrs. Miller reached out and took Dave's hand in her own. "I'm sorry David; Matt was in the front seat with our driver. . . They both died on impact."

Dave felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Matt and Dave were very close, and more like brothers than friends. When Dave was a struggling music artist, Matt was by his side telling his everything would get better. And when Matt's wife died, Dave was giving him the same words of encouragement.

It hurt losing his best friend, but would hurt more if he lost his youngest son.

"And Theodore?" he asked.

"Like Jeanette said," Brittany responded. "He's stable . . . beyond that, we don't really know." There was an edge of anger in her voice. "No one will tell us what happened, not even Eleanor."

"Maybe we just need to give her some time?" Dave said. When she didn't respond, he turned to Mrs. Miller and asked another question. "How's Cody holding up?"

Mrs. Miller glanced down the hallway, then back into Dave' worried eyes. "I don't think it's quite sunk in that his fathers," she unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "gone". She looked down the hallway again, "at the moment, he's more concerned about Theodore."

* * *

Cody gave a small smile as he ran a delicate finger over the chipette's blond colored fur. 'I'm glad she finally fell asleep,' He thought, 'It took her long enough.' After almost two hours of trying, Eleanor had finally fallen asleep in his lap. 'She was definitely beyond tired . . . especially after everything. . .' He tried not to, but he let the events of just a few hours ago go his mind.

Minutes later, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard three sets of footsteps coming closer to the room. He realized that they weren't footsteps, but paw-steps.

After he placed the sleeping chipette on the bed next to Theodore, he walked to the doorway and stopped. The human focused his eyes on the three of them.

"Simon." He regarded the blue eyed chipmunk neutrally, but when he turned to the chipmunk with brown eyes, his voice held more than an edge of anger.

"Alvin." After a few moments, his voice softened. He turned to Jeanette. "Eleanor finally fell asleep, so we need to be quiet."

The chipette nodded and gave a small smile, "We'll be quiet." She took Simons hand in her own again. "Are you re-"

She was interrupted by Alvin surprise as he was picked up by Cody. "Hey," Alvin struggled to keep his voice at a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Put my little brother down!" Simon said as his eyes grew wide, "Now!" He also almost failed to keep his voice at a whisper.

"I just want to talk before I let him in there." Cody said, focusing his eyes on Simon. "I promise I won't hurt him." He moved aside to let them in the door. "You can go ahead, if you want." Simon hesitated, so Cody pointed to a bench down the hallway. "We'll be right there."

Alvin looked down at his older brother. "It's okay Simon. . . I know he won't hurt me." He gave the human a pointed look. "Whatever hurts us hurts Theodore, remember. . . Cody wouldn't hurt Theodore."

The blue eyed chipmunk silently nodded and watched as the two of them walked toward the bench. Then, he turned to Jeanette. "Are you ready?"

She raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you? I mean, he's your brother."

He looked back at the door tentatively nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Please review!**


	11. Forgiveness (Part 3)

**Okay. . . So here is another chapter after a long absence. . . Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cody. . ." Alvin said as the human placed him on the bench. "I'm sorry." The words hung between them for a few moments until the chipmunk spoke again. "I know you and Theodore are really close." Alvin could feel tears stinging his brown eyes, again. "I'm glad you were there for him when Simon and I. . ." he swallowed hard, "weren't."

There were a few more moments of silence, until Cody spoke. "Just because he had someone to lean on doesn't mean it hurt any less." He watched as the fur around the chipmunk's eyes began to become damp. He knew what he was going to say was going to hurt, but it needed to be said. "Before I met Theodore, I had sort of . . . built up a pretty hard shell around me, and didn't let anyone in. . . Not even my dad." At the reminder of his father, Cody's eyes stung with tears. "Then I met Theodore, and within a week, he made me feel so comfortable that is was sharing my deepest thought with him. Things I wouldn't dare tell anyone else. And he started sharing his thought and feelings with me." He looked down the hallway, then back at the chipmunk.

"I think the reason we became such good friends, is because we understood each other and had the same feelings bottled up inside. The same desire to hide and not let anyone in, and the same loneliness."

"Loneliness?" Alvin echoed.

Cody gave the chipmunk a small nod as he brushed away a tear in his eye. "There were some thing's I felt that couldn't talk to my father about, because I was too shy to say anything. . . Theodore felt the same way about you, Simon and Dave."

The chipmunk cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. . . Theodore couldn't tell you or Simon how much it hurts him to see you two argue everyday on a regular basis." He watched the first tear run down the chipmunk's cheek. "He couldn't tell Dave because that would only get you in trouble, which would only make things worse between the three of you." He narrowed his eyes. "Theodore was afraid you would call him a tattletale or a crybaby."

"Look, I know I've been the worst big brother in history, but I thought I was losing everything I cared about." Alvin looked into the humans eyes, almost yelling. "I realized what I thought I cared about didn't matter. . . What mattered was what I had all along. . . A family that loves me and would do anything for me. . . And I would do anything for them." He looked down at the wooden slats that made up the seat of the bench. "Now, what matters to me is that I get the chance to say I'm sorry to Theodore before it's too late." He looked back up into Cody's eyes. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

There was a long silence before the human answered. "Theodore has a forgiving soul. . . And I think he just wants big brothers back."

* * *

With Jeanette's paw in his own, Simon walked through the doorway and cast his blue eyes around the room. His eyes first landed on Theodore's bed in the middle of the room, and the machines surrounding it. As he and Jeanette walked to the bed, the bathroom door opened, and an unfamiliar young woman came out.

She focused her heather grey eyes on the two chipmunks and gave a small smile. "You must be Simon, Jeanette told me about you. . . I'm Rosie. . . It's great to finally meet you." Her smile faded, "even under these circumstances."

He gave a small smile of his own. "I agree." He looked up to the bed.

"Do you need a lift?" She asked.

Simon could have jumped to the top of the bed with no problem, but at the moment he didn't know if he could find the strength to. "Please?"

She nodded, "sure."

Once the eldest chipmunk was placed on the bed and got his first look at his youngest brother, he let out a small gasp.

The chipmunk's body was covered from his neck to his waist in bandages, and his left arm was in a cast. Simon removed his glasses and wiped a tear from his royal blue eyes. He put them back on, and as he walked closer, he took note of every cut and bruise that littered Theodore's dark blonde fur.

"The doctor said several of his ribs are broken, and one of them punctured his lung." Jeanette spoke softly as she gently took his hand in her own. "That lung collapsed on the way to the hospital."

"He's breathing on one lung?" Simon asked, even though he knew the answer.

She nodded, "there bringing in a specialist. . ."

"A munk-ologist?" he said with a wry smile.

"Close enough." She said giving him a smile as well. After a moment, her smile faded. "Once he gets here, they will perform surgery to repair the lung and then set his ribs." She looked from the chipmunk in the bed, to the chipmunk that was holding her hand. "The doctor that they're bringing in is the best in the world, Simon. . . He's in good hands."

He nodded and sat down next to Theodore and took the small chipmunks hand his own. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I. . . I love you Theodore." He reached up and stroked the fur on his little brother's head. "I know you haven't heard that enough from me or Alvin, but it's true." Jeanette watched a tear ran down the dark fur on Simon's cheek. "Alvin and I got so busy fighting as band mates that we forgot we were brothers first and foremost. . . I wanted so badly to save the band that I lost sight of what mattered," He sniffed, "and I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Alright, so it's a little shorter than the last chapter. But, I think it works.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Announcement

Hello everyone, I know everyone is expecting a new chapter. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but the first brand new chapter isn't going to be coming for a long time.

Now before you start sending me dirty messages, let me explain. . .

This was my very first story on Fanfiction, so it's very near and dear to my heart. But I felt as though I had kind of lost my direction with the story. I also had other things I wanted to write. So I moved on and left this story behind, unfinished.

Every so often, someone favorite and/or follow the story. And then I would remember this story and think, 'I really need to finish that story someday', but I never would. I would look at the half finished thirteenth chapter and start to write something, but then delete it because I wasn't happy with it.

The last time someone Favorited and followed the story, I decided to go back and read my story from the beginning. I didn't even get through the first chapter when I realized something. My writing style has changed since I wrote this story, and I feel as though I have gotten better.

So in order to do Finding Their New Voice justice, I'm going to rewrite the story from the beginning. Most of the main plot points will stay the same, but some places will simply be re-worded and some will completely redone. By doing this, I hope to get better flow and continuity throughout the whole story.

I will leave this version of the story up for about a week or so until I am ready with the first few rewritten chapters of Finding Their New Voice. For those of you who are following this story already, I will send you personal messages when I am going to post the new story so you can follow and favorite the story all over again.

Thanks for your patience and wish me luck!

LastResort55


End file.
